Let's Get Lost
by londone
Summary: Well, well her first encounter with Mr. Twinkle Toes is what Serena less expected it to be. Her best friend happens to date him. And Mr. Twinkle Toes is such a tease who can deny such a thing.; You know you couldn't.


**_Let's Get Lost _**

**_ Chapter I_**

**C**heering. Screaming. This is what I call football. Portugal vs. Spain. I was a true Spaniard, but here my fellow friend was a Portuguese at heart. Well who wouldn't be when your new boyfriend is the Captain and one of the hottest man alive. Yeah that's who I am talking about. Mr. Cristiano Ronaldo. I looked beside me their she was looking happy when all this bastard wants is a "smooch" and that's it. I've seen, I've heard of his games. But I loved my friend to much to actually tell her.

Quote on quote "but I love him, can't you see that Serena". Uh no I can't see that since you happen to meet him, like what 4 weeks ago. Well it was something along those lines our argument went. Kristina was a naïve girl who couldn't see past peoples faults though some how she saw past mine.

"I can't wait to see my love" Kristina commented. Standing up. The game finally ended 1-1.

"Why aren't you excited" I replied sarcastically

"I am, and besides your going to meet him finally!" Kristina yelped. Pft yeah well I am not going to lie I was a whittle bit excited to see Mr. Ronaldo, he is then again a hot football player who deserves to be mashed in the head for breaking beautiful girls heart. But his hot.

We walked to the showers her and I.

"Hey babe" I heard Kristina say. I instinctively rolled my eyes. Pathetic. If I am here one more second longer swear I'll barf. Where's a bag?.

I saw Cristiano Ronaldo a smirk in place, and his hot bare chest, dripping in sweat. Lovely.

"Hey Tina" I heard Cristiano say. Walking closer to us, he gave a peck to Kristina and while at the process he gave me a wink. Por favor, who does he think he is, I know your tricks, you stinky player. Kristina giggled and went for another. Cristiano smirked and broke off the kiss.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Cristiano asked. Eyeing me up to down, down to up.

"Oh yeah! This is Serena and that is obviously Cristiano" Kristina replied

"Oh really your Cristiano, wouldn't have guessed it" I replied shaking his hand, that's when I felt an electric shock tingle. I quickly ignored it, and released his hand from mine.

"Really? Well nice to meet you" Cristiano replied, gazing deeply beneath the hollows of my eyes.

"Same, same!"

"I see your not a Portuguese fan" Cristiano replied indicating to the Spanish shirt I had on, which I was so proud of it.

"Yes! I am" I said. Giving him a fake smile. I turned my gaze to the other team players in the shower, and saw bare chest men. Owh!.

"So babe, where are going tonight?" Kristina replied. Cristiano's gazed came back from mine to hers.

"I can't tonight, the team was planning to go to a club, you guys can join though" Cristiano said indicating for Kristina and I to go. I really didn't want to go I would rather stay in the flat and watch some good films.

"Sure, babe me and Serena will be there" Kristina said. Geesh speak for yourself. And umm it's Serena and I, I said mentally to myself. But what ever, it's not like I have good grammar myself. Why in earth am I talking about grammar?.

X

"Isn't he dreamy?" Kristina replied.

I scoffed and just grunted. " Sure he is" I mumbled

"So where exactly is this Club? And where is it? I've never been to South Africa, so enlighten me" I replied getting into my black BMW. This is the only man I love, my car.

"Let me text him" Kristina replied.

We drove to the flat we were staying at. Well me, myself, and I drove to the flat.

"He said at 8:00 at the Cantare Supper Club, do you know where that is?" Kristina asked. Yeah this woman just asked if I knew where it was, when I told her I've never been to South Africa or even Africa itself.

"No, I'll just gps it " I replied I was to tired to argue. I had to wake up at 6:00 am to see the game between Spain and Portugal.

This is what you guys wore

_Serena; .com/jennifer_lopez/set?id=13809950_

_Kristina; .com/sand/set?id=15024330_

_Fast Forward To Club _

We stood inside the club, looking for the guys. Please I don't go looking for guys, the guys should come to us. I saw Kristina tip-toe in her high-heels. I let my eyes wander and saw a VIP section.

"Where do you think they are?" Kristina began still unable to see the "big" red sign VIP.

"I dunno, maybe there?" I replied pointing to the sign.

"Oh, well let's go!" Kristina tugged my arm and dragged me over there.

The things I do for this women. Though I was feeling like a jerk, I kept telling her Cristiano was not good for him, I mean his a jerk too. Or maybe I was wrong and COSMO told me he was a lying, stinky, jerk, punk player. When really he was a nice, humble, kind, hot, young player?.

"Tina!" Cristiano began when we got there. "How'd you find us?"

"Here Serena, help me find you babe" Kristina said happily

I smirked at him. Well, well Mr. Ronaldo don't you seem happy I said mentally to myself.

Let's see how long your game lasts.

_AN: Hey, hey GUYS! Well I felt inspired to write a new story for the World Cup 2010. And of course I had to write about the hottest fottie player. Hope you guys enjoyed it and such, Please RATE & MESSAGE (: _


End file.
